Zorbix
Zorbix is an inventing goblin who uses the powers of air and wind to create items to improve her life and the lives of those around her...for a profit, of course. She is also a work in progress. In the Beginning Zorbix the First had big plans for his first child. Big, grand plans that involved explosions, gold and traveling the world! But when Sprindle, his wife, gave birth to their first child, he noticed that his son was missing his family jewels. Thus was born Zorbix the Second, the female heir to the Zorbix name. Zorbix grew up like any normal Goblin child would. She laughed, she cried, she schemed and she blew up things for fun. But unlike her friends, who could stay outside for extended periods of time, Zorbix found it hard to breath the polluted air that hung over Kezan and would gasp for air shortly after she sprinted after her friends. Her parents swiftly took her to the nearest goblin doctor, who, after being handed a large sack of gold, explained that their daughter had issues with breathing the air outside. He told the parents that Zorbix has smaller, weaker lungs and would live with such an issue until someone invented portable breathing devices (The doctor died a few weeks later in a related explosion). Sprindle decided, in the best interest of her daughter, that she should remain inside until a cure or an invention was developed to allow her to breath properly. Zorbix the First on the other hand believed his daughter should be allowed to do whatever she wanted, health be damned. The two eventually divorced a year later and Sprindle fell off the face of the earth as far as Zorbix and Zorbix were concerned. The two began to work on an invention that would cure Zorbix of her weak lungs and allow her to enjoy a game of Footbomb without breaking into a coughing fit. The two tried everything, from potions to bombs that make smoke that dissolved smoke, to gas masks to full body suits. After trial and error, they developed the prototype for the Windhaler, a small device that held fresh air inside of it. It only worked for a few breaths, but it was long enough for Zorbix to watch the Bilgewater Buccaneers go against the Steemwheedle Sharks in the most anticipated game of the century! But Mount Kajaro exploded that day and Zorbix and her Father rushed off the island, securing a spot on the Trade Prince's boat thanks to Zorbix the First being a total and utter kiss-ass that had plenty of gold to hand over. The ship met it's tragic end, but the two survived and washed up on shore miles apart from one another. They eventually reunited and helped the rest of their people cope with the loss of their homeland and helped gather supplies. It was on the Lost Isles that Zorbix got her first taste of the Elements and Shamanism. The Elements While on the Lost Isles, Zorbix felt powerless to help her people. The pollination of the large, new flowers and trees caused her breathing to slow and her coughing picked up at a harsher rate. She spent the first few weeks on the island with her father, helping him fish and collect food for the survivors. Life was hard for the Goblins, but they pulled through. A few weeks after the shipwreck, Zorbix went to find fresh water and encountered an almost yellow skinned Goblin sitting by himself in the middle of the forest. Curious about what he was doing, and fearing he was growing insane, she approached him. Before Zorbix could ask the man what he was doing, the pollen of the trees and foliage around her caused her breathing to become erratic. The Goblin male rushed over to her and pushed his hand toward the girl, causing a stream of fresh, clean air to be pushed into her lungs, allowing her to breath freely. Once Zorbix has regained her senses, she questioned the Goblin, who went by the name "Green", of what he was doing and how he pushed such clean, fresh air into her lungs. Green explained that he was a shaman and Zorbix was immediately interested in learning more about the Elements. (WIP) Present Day Currently, Zorbix is hard at work perfecting her Windhalers for 'The moments that take your breath away.' Category:Horde Category:Shaman Category:Goblin